newyorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian A. Levine
Brian A. Levine M.D., M.S. (born December 3, 1979) is the creator of MDNet, an innovative program that created the first free mobile phone networks for physicians and healthcare workers in the developing world. He is currently a clinical fellow in reproductive endocrinology and infertility at The Ronald O. Perelman & Claudia Cohen Center for Reproductive Medicine at the Weill Cornell Medical College/NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital.Cornell's Fellowship in Reproductive Endocrinology & Infertility Levine, a native of Babylon, New York received his Bachelor of Science from the College of Agriculture and Life Sciences of Cornell University in 2002; his Master of Science in Biology from the Graduate School of Arts and Science of New York University in 2003; his Medical Degree from NYU School of Medicine of New York University in 2008.Dr. Brian A. Levine: Obstetrician-Gynecologist Dr. Levine completed his residency training in Obstetrics and Gynecology at the Sloane Hospital for Women at NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital/Columbia University in 2012.Columbia University Obstetrics and Gynecology Residency Program Recent Graduates Dr. Levine is a member of New York University's Board of Trustees.New York University's Board of Trustees Social Venture- MDNet Dr. Levine was a member of the inaugural class of the NYU Catherine B. Reynolds Program for Social Entrepreneurship while a medical student at the NYU School of Medicine.Graduate Fellowship: Brian A. Levine During his tenure, Brian created a novel technology-based social venture in Ghana. MDNet is a communications network designed to facilitate easy contact among doctors and medical professionals in hard-to-serve regions of the developing world.NYU Med Student links doctors in Ghana through [[cell phone] network] With an estimated two thousand physicians serving a population of nearly 24 million inhabitants, Dr. Levine believed that there had to be a reliable communication system for conducting consultations and referring patients. With support from New York University and in collaboration with Ghana Telecom (now Vodafone Ghana) and Switchboard (a US-based non-profit-making organization) the Ghana Medical Association (GMA) launched the Mobile Doctors Network (MDNet)/Medicareline programme (MDNet here forward) in Ghana in 2008. This system is still in place and provides free mobile-to-mobile voice and text services to all the physicians in Ghana currently registered with the Association.mHealth: New horizons for health through mobile technologies Since 2008 MDNet has been administered through through Switchboard who has expanded the project to Liberia and Tanzania. To date, over 2,000,000 phone calls have been logged, all 2,200 doctors in Ghana participate, all 181 doctors in Liberia participate, and more than 9,000 health works in Tanzania are registered participants.Cell Phones Saving Lives in GhanaNationwide health networks in Tanzania, Ghana & Liberia Social Venture- SmartTrack While a medical student, Dr. Levine was also the recipient of a Microsoft Research Grant in the Division of Health and Wellbeing.Cell Phone–Based System Could Improve HIV/AIDS Drug Tracking In collaboration with NYU Computer Science, NYU School of Medicine, Leap of Faith Technologies, Korlebu Teaching Hospital and the West Africa AIDS Foundation in Ghana, Dr. Levine and his team helped create SmartTrack, a low-cost and sustainable mHealth platform that enables a wide range of cost-effective mobile healthcare solutions for rural developing regions on low-end mobile devices.Cost-effective Appropriate Technologies for Emerging Regions (CATER): SmartTrack In SmartTrack's first implementation, it was used as part of a field-user study of 500+ AIDS patients across Ghana. The preliminary results of this study subsequently led to the development of a pharmaco-vigilance system currently being deployed at Korlebu Hospital in Ghana.The case for SmartTrack (Abstract)The Case for SmartTrack (reprint) Awards International Scientific Award, Japan Society of Obstetrics & Gynecology.Resident Receives Award in Japan Employee of the Month, NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital.NYU Reynolds: Brian A. Levine Physician of the Year, Nursing Service of NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital.Physician of the Year Excellence in Teaching Award as Recognized by the Students of Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons, Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology. Arthur Zitrin Award in Bioethics. Endocrine Society Student Achievement Award. Joseph E. Constantine Award in Obstetrics and Gynecology. George Sadowsky Prize for Exemplary Innovation Using the Internet for Community Service. Personal life Brian Levine married Alexis Kay on September 29, 2012.New York Times Weddings/Celebrations: Alexis Kay, Brian Levine The couple reside in Manhattan. References Category:1979 births Category:Social Entrepreneurship Category:Cornell University Alumni